Kidnapped
by kenji1104
Summary: Placido kidnaps Aki in order to lure and blackmail Yusei to duel him but before he does, Placido tortures Aki. Rated M for language and scenes that are horrific. YuseixAki and sadistic PlacidoxAki. FINAL CHAPTER OUT!
1. The Kidnapping

**Kidnapped**

**By: kenji1104**

**Note: I know some people here knows my favorite character is Placido and my crack/joke pairing is PlacidoxAki, while in school, I was extremely bored in Music class and instead cooked up a sadistic idea… What if Placido took an interest on Aki and kidnaps her and uses her to blackmail Yusei?**

**Pairings: YuseixAki mainly and sadistic PlacidoxAki**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me otherwise Faithshipping would have been canon if I did.**

**

* * *

**

There was a star-like twinkle at the throne of the Three Emperors. Jose was properly seated, his arms at the armrest and his eyes closed, mediating and thinking more about their plans to complete the Circuit, Lucciano on the other hand is sitting on his usual sitting formation and looks bored while Placido was looking at the round thing that is surveying all of Neo Domino City, tapping his right pointing finger impatiently.

Placido was still angry and hungry for revenge on what Fudo Yusei did to him during their last duel, it was unforgivable, and how could someone like him, a mere human defeat him? One of the chosen ones?

His angry red eye moved to right to left at the round object.

'_Fudo Yusei, you may have been victorious in our previous fight but I assure you, the moment you are lying to the ground, defeated, I will come at you without mercy and then kill you… Yes… Beg for your life and I will still kill you… YES! YES!'_

Placido's evil thoughts were noticed by the young emperor.

"Seems you have something in mind." The evil child smirked, Placido scoffed.

"Mind your own business you little twerp." Placido coldly said, looking up at Lucciano before focusing his eye on the round thing. Lucciano snorted and then smirked slyly.

"Thinking about Fudo Yusei? And your humiliating defeat?" He said, grinning evilly.

"I said MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Placido yelled out in anger.

Lucciano led out his trademark cackle, seeing how the older emperor got irritated.

"Annoying insect." Placido huffed; he looked down and managed to catch a sight of someone…

It made him smirk…

* * *

"Yusei…" Izayoi Aki called out the raven-haired duelist who was working on the computer.

"Yes? What is it Aki?" Yusei softly said, offering a genuine smile.

Aki felt like she was about to blush but because of her strong willpower she managed to stop the red shade on her cheeks.

"I… I n-need you to help me in Physics… Again." Aki said nervously.

Yusei without saying a word; stood up from his seat and walked towards the magenta-haired who was a year younger than him.

"Let me see…" Yusei asked, stretching out his left hand.

Aki slowly gave the book to him and gleefully watched him browse on the book.

"What page is it?"

"78."

"I thought school is on break right now?" Yusei suddenly asked while browsing at the questions, Aki was caught off guard. Fortunately, she was able to think of a good excuse.

"Well, you see, before we went on break, our physics teacher gave us a long homework to do, I already answered some but I can't figure out the others." Aki replied, Yusei bought the story and laid the book on the table. Next he lifted a chair from the corner and put it beside his computer seat.

"Sit in Aki; I'll go get some water." Yusei gestured her gently, Aki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Yusei…" She muttered.

"It's nothing."

Yusei then left towards the kitchen to get a pitcher of cold water and two glasses, he normally does that when he tutors Aki.

Much to Aki's delight, Yusei never declined to help out well except at that time when Yusei ignored everybody when he and Bruno were making the engine.

The warmth around Yusei was so comfortable, his soft and guiding words while teaching her helps out big time.

Yusei returned with the said pitcher and two glasses and filled one for him and one for Aki, Aki thanked him.

They spent about two hours together, with Yusei teaching her about this formulas, techniques and solutions while Aki is engrossed with Yusei's aura.

After they were over, Yusei and Aki went outside.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Yusei asked.

Aki shook her head and smiled.

"No but thank you for the offer Yusei, you need to focus on your work again." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked again, speeding up her heart rate.

"Y-yes… Thanks Yusei! Good luck on your work!" She bid her farewells, running away. Yusei watched her until he went back inside with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Oh boy…" Lucciano grinned after seeing Placido's sadistic smile.

The two of them were watching the whole scene and Placido watched in amusement.

"I think I have feeling you're up to something?" Lucciano looked at Placido, the hooded man chuckled darkly.

Without a word, Placido stood up from his throne; he drew out his sword and slashed the air, opening a portal to the city.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jose's burly and old voice said, Placido glared at him with his red eye. The old man did the same.

"WORK." He said, entering the portal and the portal disappeared behind him.

"HIHIHIHIHAHAHAHA!" Lucciano cackled maniacally, Jose watch at the round thing and used his powers to shift it to Placido who just got out from a portal.

* * *

The portal made sounds as it slowly closed behind the tall hooded man, he was transported on top of what seemed to be an apartment.

"I'm certain this was the last place I saw her." He looked around until he caught the sound of running footsteps.

His mouth curved a menacing smirk when he saw the familiar magenta-haired Signer running with a happy smile.

"Run… Just keep on running woman…" He watched in amusement when Aki passed by the apartment he was on top of and ran north, Placido decided to follow her and jumped on roofs to roofs.

On his way, a wall was blocking the path and he jumped, wall running up to the top until he stepped on a roof again.

The Infinity sign on his metallic eyepiece glowed, he did that in an effort to make her notice him, it made an screeching sound that made Aki's focus looked at her right to see the hooded man pursuing her.

She gasped, Yusei warned her to always watch out for white and strange hooded men, this one fits one the description Yusei told her, metallic eyepiece on his right eye, armor with a green orb in the chest area, with long sleeves underneath the gray armor and a long waistguard with armor pieces on and below his waist…

This man was Placido… Yusei told her he was destroyed during their previous duel and thought he had no hope of being repaired but seeing how Yliaster's technologically advanced, there's no doubt he will be repaired… And now he was chasing her!

"What's the matter woman? COLD FEET?" Placido asked and laughed.

Aki turned around and ran, not caring when she dropped her Physics book and her paper that she and Yusei worked on for two hours.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Placido chanted sarcastically after seeing how Aki quickly panicked. His lips twitched in amusement, he was enjoying hunting her down, and it gave him a sense of pleasure…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Aki yelled, she was getting nervous and at the same time afraid, Yusei said it himself that Placido's very dangerous and powerful, he was the one responsible for creating the lightning storm and the tornado that ravaged the city.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Placido laughed out loud as he took a big leap and landed in front of the magenta-haired Signer.

Aki looked at him in horror and walked backwards when Placido was slowly walking towards her with an evil grin.

Aki's breathing were getting heavier from the fear Placido was giving her, she turned around to run but Placido grabbed her right hand, Aki struggled, shaking his hand away but Placido's grip was to tight and it was giving her pain.

"Don't make it difficult for you." Placido said, maintaining his grin.

"Get your hand off me!" Aki demanded, she gritted her teeth and was about to slap him with her left but Placido caught it on time and threw her at the concrete floor, next he drew out his sword and pointed at her chest.

"Do not resist if you want to value your life." Placido warned, he trace the end of his sword on Aki's visible cleavage line and his lips twitched in amusement when Aki jerked, his going to enjoy torturing her…

Placido grabbed Aki by the throat and raised her up, next he slashed the air with his sword and the portal appeared, he threw Aki inside making her yelped in pain and he soon followed, disappearing behind them.

* * *

"It seems you have a new pet there!" Lucciano said excitingly when he saw Aki who was struggling Placido's grip on her left wrist.

"Let go of me you JERK!" Aki spat on Placido's face.

"OHOHOHOHO! Quite a feisty one isn't she?" Lucciano watched in excitement.

Jose however doesn't like Placido's plan.

"And pray tell me what will you do with her?" Jose questioned with a frown.

Placido's evil smirk remained "Torture here very last second and show Fudo Yusei how she suffers!"

Jose sighed "Your obsession over Fudo Yusei is not good, you will find your revenge during the WRGP, as of now, we shall wait."

"Not on my plan Jose, Team 5D's is to face an insect of a team called Team Taiyo, they will make short work of them; the real threat to them is Team Ragnarok."

"You bastards!" Aki shouted at them until Placido got irritated and slapped her across her right cheek.

"SILENCE WORM!" Placido yelled at her, getting fed up from her constant struggling and shouting.

"I am advising you Placido, you must not let your anger towards Fudo Yusei get over you again." Jose reminded the tall man "If you do not want our god to repair you again."

"Tch." Placido replied, he shifted his gaze at the fallen woman on the ground and saw her glaring at him with such intensity.

"Placido, I'm warning you, this will be your undoing, provoking Fudo Yusei will not—"

"Look old man, I have no plans on listening to you so shut it!" Placido cut him off, his voice furious.

Lucciano watched their arguments "Say Placido, what exactly will you do to her?" He asked.

Placido looked at Aki and smirked evilly, forgetting his anger at the old man.

"Why… Make her suffer of course…"

Aki felt fear running across her body, is this bastard truly planning to abuse her?

Jose sighed "Do as you please Placido but do not kill her, we need the power of the Crimson Dragon and killing her will ruin our plans."

"Yeah yeah…" Placido replied nonchalantly, he grabbed Aki's neck and lifted her up; once again he sliced the air with his sword and entered the portal with Aki who was struggling in vain.

* * *

They entered Placido's personal and huge room with advanced machinery and Placido tossed her back at the wall used his powers to create energy chains that binded Aki's arms and Placido stabbed some energy daggers at the wall which the said daggers is connected to the energy chains.

"Help me…" Aki muttered, she was getting desperate, God knows what this sick son of a bitch will do to her…

In her thoughts, she thought of one person that can possibly be hell-bent to look for her, Yusei…

'_Yusei… Please… Help me…'_

Placido scanned head body from up and down.

"You sure dress like a slut to me." Placido coldly said, crossing his arms.

Then one thing crossed his mind.

"How could I not forget? Your showing off because of Fudo Yusei, am I right?" He grinned menacingly when he saw Aki gasped and blushed.

"N-no!" She denied Placido's accusation.

Then Placido went closer and whispered at her ear.

"Don't lie to me woman, you want him to notice you and in the process your showing off those big knockers of yours." He lifted his left pointing finger and touched her cleavage line.

"N-NO!" She denied louder, Placido smirked again. She shook her body to shake off Placido who was so close at her.

"Deny deny deny… Is that all you humans do when accused?" Placido pulled out and shrugged his shoulders.

"LET ME GO!" Aki demanded angrily, Placido scoffed.

"I promise to keep you… Company…" Placido smirked evilly, his face leaning closer and closer, Aki watched in horror, is this bastard trying to kiss her?

Aki head butted the cyborg's head, causing Placido to scream in pain, he held his forehead with his left hand and furiously slapped the girl across her face with his right.

"YOU BITCH!"

Aki screamed in pain from the strong slap, it was painful…

"If you're so desperate then I'll proceed in making you suffer then!" Placido growled angrily, he walked towards a big metallic cabinet and opened it.

Aki watched him take something and much to her horror, when Placido turned around they were electric things used for torturing and interrogations, when turned on it gives the one being tortured an electrical surge around the body giving intense pain.

"No… no… YUSEI! HELP ME PLEASE!" She cried out desperately, she doesn't want this; Placido's so cruel and merciless, what else she can do? She's so defenseless…

"That's right! CALL OUT FOR HIM! LET'S SEE IF HE CAN HEAR YOU!" Placido mocked.

He attached two wires on her arms and two on her waist, next he turned it on, electrocuting Aki's body, Aki screamed loudly from the pain, her body was shaking from the electricity.

"SCREAAAM!" Placido demanded.

"Yusei! Yusei! Yusei!" Aki screamed out, her mark glowed, resonating from her suffering…

* * *

Yusei was busy working on the computer when he felt the familiar throbbing pain on his right arm.

The Head mark was glowing…

'_Something's wrong…' _He winched from the pain _'Really wrong…'_

He held his glowing mark with his left hand and closed his eyes.

'_YUSEEEIII!'_

The scream of the woman made him open his cobalt-blue eyes and stare at his mark in disbelief…. Aki?

Just then the phone rang…

"Hello?" His eyes widened when he heard Senator Hideo's panicked voice at the other line.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed out in shock.

She didn't come home like she normally does, then they tried contacting her cellphone but she wasn't replying and what's more disturbing is that Security discovered the book and papers.

Something's really wrong… And he now knows, there's something bad happening to Aki, he can just feel it. Feeling her suffering…

"Hold on Aki…" Yusei muttered, holding his right arm firmly.

* * *

"Yusei…." Aki moaned, Placido stopped the electricity, she couldn't help but let her tears out, and it was so painful… She was so hurt… She wanted him… Yusei to be with her and comfort her, it's just so painful she can't take it anymore…

"Now to show something to him…" Placido grinned and leaned closer to the weakened girl, he did it, he managed to plant his rough lips on Aki's soft lips, Aki's voice muffled and tried to break away but her body was so weak…

Placido pulled away and without a word, slashed the air with his sword and opened a portal.

* * *

"Help… Me…" Aki moaned… Her tears falling down from her eyes o her cheeks and to the floor.

Yusei went outside to breathe some fresh air and to calm himself from the shocking news, Mikage and Ushio told him that the possibilities of her being kidnapped was high since she was the senator's daughter, he couldn't help but worry more…

Just then he felt someone's presence and he looked up to see Placido standing on the roof of Popoo Time where Zora lives.

"PLACIDO!" He exclaimed.

"FUDO YUSEI." Placido said in hatred and disgust.

"I thought you were destroyed? I defeated you with my own hands!" Yusei shouted in shock.

Placido chuckled "You cannot destroy and erase me Fudo Yusei, as long as you live, I will always be there to haunt you."

Yusei gritted his teeth and glared at the hooded emperor, and then Placido got fed up and snorted.

"Have you always wondered why that certain woman of a slut is missing?" Placido watched in amusement when Yusei glared at him, probably because of the slut word.

Then it dawned at Yusei "Wait, you don't mean to…"

Seeing Placido's evil grin, the answer was clear…

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Placido laughed out loud making Yusei get more enraged at the man.

"ANSWER ME!" Yusei demanded angrily.

"Oh just a few electrocutions there, mentally torturing her and most sorts of things…" Placido swayed his right arm and a round thing similar to the round object in the Emperor's throne room was.

Then the round thing showed some recorded events when Placido was stalking Aki, next when he captured her and slapped her, seeing how she got slapped made Yusei almost lose his temper.

The 'video' then took place on Placido's room…

"_Help me…"_

"AKI!" Yusei cried out.

"_You sure dress like a slut to me."_

"_How could I not forget? Your showing off because of Fudo Yusei, am I right?"_

Yusei gasped and looked surprised.

"_N-no!"_

"_Don't lie to me woman, you want him to notice you and in the process your showing off those big knockers of yours."_

Yusei's anger returned when Placido said something perverse and accused her like that, but is it true?

"_N-NO!"_

"_Deny deny deny… Is that all you humans do when accused?"_

"_LET ME GO!"_

"_I promise to keep you… Company…"_

Yusei heard Placido's seductive voice, oh no, he isn't going there! Thankfully…

"_AAAGGHH!" _ He heard Placido's scream and he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw how Aki head butted him.

'_YOU BITCH!' _The sound of a strong slap was heard and this suddenly angered Yusei, rage flaring on his eyes when he saw how Placido brutally slapped her and how she screamed from the impact.

"_If you're so desperate then I'll proceed in making you suffer then!"_

"_No… no… YUSEI! HELP ME PLEASE!"_

He watched how Placido tortured her with the process of electrocution and several slaps, he even mocked her…

"_That's right! CALL OUT FOR HIM! LET'S SEE IF HE CAN HEAR YOU!"_

"_SCREAAAM!"_

"STOP IT PLACIDO! STOP IT!" Yusei cried out like he was begging, he didn't want to see how Aki was suffering from Placido's mercy, her screams, begging and cries for help was too much to take in…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR PATHETIC FUDO YUSEI!" Placido laughed out evilly.

What Placido said is true, Yusei's getting desperate, desperate to save her from him and he grinned sadistically at him.

"THE PUNCHLINE IS YET TO COME!" He announced, the scene changed in the round thing…

"_Yusei…." _Yusei heard her moan his name, she looks so weak… And so hurt…

"_Now to show something to him…"_

And he saw him, forcefully kissing her, Yusei saw how much Aki wants to break away and resist but her electrocuted body can't and this made him totally lose it, the sight of it… Just the sight of it, he doesn't know what's happening to him but why was he so suddenly overprotective to his fellow Signer? And... Jealous?

"_Help… Me…"_

That was the last straw, she was crying so hard, he needs to go there and save her, Yusei doesn't want to see her in pain again but that bastard of a cyborg, Placido did suffering a favor…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yusei yelled with such hatred.

Placido's evil grin grew wider when he unhooded himself, revealing his face and his spiky gray hair. What's different is his two new red marks on his face.

"Do you love that slut?" Placido asked with his cold voice.

Yusei growled in response, he was clenching his fist, so angry at Placido.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Placido scoffed before slashing the air with his sword, before he entered the portal, he cast one mocking glare at Yusei.

"MEET ME AT THE BRIDGE, WE'LL DUEL THERE." And he disappeared with the portal.

Yusei gritted his teeth and hurried back inside, he took his helmet and opened the garage door, he wrote a letter to Jack, Bruno and Crow in case they arrived home. He mounted his D-wheel and accelerated towards the said destination, he didn't care if he broke the traffic laws, and one thing is inside his mind…

'_I'll come for you Aki! JUST WAIT!'_

_

* * *

_**Yes, I know you'll call me crazy for supporting such a crack and unhealthy pairing like PlacidoxAki but crack pairings are just for fun and aren't to be taken seriously like the serious pairings and also some delusional KiryuAki fans just ticks the heck out of me because they consider it as a serious pairing, they never even met! Sorry for bashing it i you guys support it but some of them just pisses me off sometimes!  
**

**Prequel one-shot is on progress while next chapter of Misadventures is on hiatus.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!  
**


	2. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? IMPORTANT

**What are your thoughts?**

**Wow guys, just wow.**

You made me feel surprised when you guys dema—I mean want a part 2 of Kidnapped, I was really intending to make it just a one-shot made from boredom…

Anyway, Share me your desires why you wanted a continuation of Kidnapped, I wanna hear your thoughts and maybe with enough persuasion (Or reviews) I can make a continuation after I completed the next chapter of Misadventures and the Prequel One-shot, you can either post your desires through reviewing or through private messages.

Thanks for you're never ending support guys, I'm glad you like Kidnapped and I'm very grateful for it.

**Other announcements:**

I finally have a selection of official titles for the wild wild west 5D's story: I'll be making a poll for you guys to choose sometime.

"_**Journey to the Untamed West"**_

"_**Bounty Hunters and Outlaws" or "Cowboys and Outlaws"**_

"_**The Desert Rose"**_

If you have any suggestions for titles please send them through PMs.

**One-shot progress: 30%**

**Misadventures: Hiatus while one-shot is on progress.**

**This is kenji1104, signing out**


	3. Frustration

**Chapter 2- Frustration**

**Good God! Sorry for the huge delay guys! First I have two reasons, you could either believe me or not:**

**1. I finally got my copy of Marvel vs Capcom 3 for my PS3 and honestly speaking, I'm so freaking addicted to it.**

**2. I'm suffering the accursed Writer's Block.**

**It's up to you guys to believe me.**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

"DAMN IT ALL!" Placido roared out angrily at the top of his voice.

He came out from the portal he made from a slash of his sword, he hissed angrily when he set foot at the throne room.

The sounds of surging electricity was heard from Placido's left arm socket which his left arm got blasted away during his 2nd face to face duel with Fudo Yusei.

"I told you it will be your undoing." Jose reminded him with his muffled voice, Placido glared at him with intense anger.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Placido barked, his arm socket is now starting to generate black smoke.

"You're a lucky dog Placido." Lucciano remarked with his usual sly grin, the older emperor looked at him, anger present in his red eye.

"How is that so? Dare I ask?" Placido growled, impaling his sword at his throne steps.

"Last time you got your ass whooped by Fudo Yusei, you got your lower half severed away from you from your body, your left arm also got blasted away so that marks the 2nd time that happened and finally you looked like a butchered guy back then."

Placido gritted his teeth, this day seemed to be the worst, first, that _bitch _dared to headbutt him and defy him, second, the son of a bitch, Fudo Yusei who was consumed by rage and determination to save that _bitch _defeated him for the 2nd time with that accursed monster, **Shooting Star Dragon**.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"

"ENOUGH!" Jose shouted angrily, he was irritated from their insignificant bickering; he shifted his glare at Placido.

"YOU better feed that Signer pet you're holding as a prisoner." Jose commanded but just Placido scoffed in response.

"Who the **ck do you think you are?" Placido questioned bitterly.

Jose slammed his fists at the armrest of his throne.

"I'M ALREADY GETTING FED UP WITH YOUR ARROGANCE AND PRIDE YOU JUVENILE DELINQUENT!" Jose rose up from his throne, the two emperors glared at each with frustration and irritation, Lucciano on the other hand was amusing himself, watching the two older emperors intently.

"TRY ME OLD MAN!" Placido lifted his right arm and pointed his sword at Jose.

But the arm socket somewhat short circuited and exploded, Placido was pushed back to his throne, more electricity surged around him, mainly on his missing left arm.

"**CK!" Placido cursed, his arm socket was already making sounds.

"I'm going to tell you now Placido, your pride and arrogance will be your undoing." Jose managed to calm himself and sat back at his throne.

"SILENCE!" Placido hissed, gritting his teeth in anger. He pounded his (remaining) fist at the table, unable to hold the injuries (more like damages) to his body; he sliced the thin air with his sword and opened a portal leading to his chambers.

'_I will not give up; I WILL NOT LOSE TO A PETTY HUMAN!' _Placido mentally said while struggling to walk through the portal.

Leaving behind an upset Jose and a smirking Lucciano.

* * *

Aki slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was the iron floor.

She thought all was just a dream, a bad dream starting out as a good dream to being a total nightmare. She was so happy she was able to spend time with Yusei again, the way his hands brushed against hers while tutoring her felt great, he even offered to ride her home to which she refused… A decision she would regret for the rest of her life.

Placido stalked her and then made a move, she tried resisting him but he was too strong, he was able to kidnap her under everyone's noses. **He **hurt her, slapped and tortured her.

"Yusei…" She moaned weakly.

**Yusei**, the man she was secretly in love with was her source of comfort; she knew if Yusei knew about what happened to her, he would get into a fit of rage against her kidnapper, **Placido**.

**But speak of the devil…**

Placido came out from the new portal that appeared not so far away from her. From Aki's point of view, he looks furious… No, he looks as if he was the angriest person in the whole world.

The look on his face signifies he failed in his plan and it made her body shiver in fright, he would deliver all of his anger towards her, Aki thought.

She scanned his body, his face and armor was full of scratches and black spots that were most likely caused from a smoke, electricity was surging all over his body, she just noticed Placido was missing a left arm where the electric surge were mainly coming from and lastly, Placido's white robes dirty from dust and the black spots.

"What are you looking at you bitch?" Placido asked icily.

Aki looked down; her eyes were heavy from the exhaustion she was feeling. Placido scoffed and took steps towards her, Aki didn't want to look up to see her torturer again but Placido cupped her chin with his remaining right hand and forced her to look up to him.

"Don't you dare look away from me when I'm asking you a question!" Placido growled, Aki's weak amber-brown eyes just stared at Placido's red eye before Placido released her chin.

He cupped her chin once again, this time firmly.

"Y-you're… Hurting… M-me…" Aki struggled to speak.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND DID TO ME!" Placido spat, making Aki look at his missing left arm.

"He's… Not… My b-b-boyfriend…"

Placido twitched and he slapped her with the back of his right hand, Aki screamed in pain when her right cheek was hit by Placido's hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TALK BACK AT ME YOU LOWLY WHORE!" Placido slapped her again, Placido cupped her chin again and felt something wet…

She was crying… For awhile Placido looked at her in pity, she looks so broken… So weak…

"PATHETIC." Placido huffed, releasing his hold on Aki's face.

Aki continued to sob, her hot tears falling to the iron floor. She can't take it anymore; she never suffered such types of abuses.

"What do you w-want with m-me?" She asked, her head looking down, Placido turned away from her and went to a steel locker.

Placido pressed a blue button on the right side and sure enough, the steel locker transformed into glass chamber, the glass door slid open for its owner to enter.

"Why? Because you are my key to Fudo Yusei." Placido gazed at her.

"K-key?"

"Yes, you are the key to the door towards that self-righteous son of a bitch and most importantly…" Placido grinned evilly despite his injuries (damages).

"YOU will become HIS **weakness.**" Placido finished, Aki gasped, so that's what his plans were all about, to blackmail Yusei to fight him, Placido will use her as his shield to distract Yusei.

Placido entered the chamber and sat on the high tech looking chair.

"INITIATE PROTOCOL 1435: REPAIR BOT ACTIVATE." Placido said in a monotone, the chamber made some computer like sounds as a mechanical hand appeared from below, Placido's eyes somewhat went blank, he deactivated himself.

"PROJECT APORIA: SUBJECT 2, PLACIDO, COMMENCING REPAIRS." The machine chamber said, it took some circuits from Placido's missing arm and replaced new ones.

Aki couldn't see anymore, the chamber was covered in white smoke, after hearing a few more sounds, the glass chamber opened.

The white smoke came out and Placido stepped out, he looks clean again, his green orb in the chest, as shining clean and his left arm was present once again.

Placido grinned at the weakened girl in front of him and decided to have some fun with her.

"As of now, your foolish teammates are playing their part in our plans."

"P-playing?" Aki asked.

"Yes, their helping us complete our plan, right now this afternoon their fighting against a team of weaklings called Team Taiyo, I don't know why those little ****ers managed to enter the finals with their pathetic strategy but the next team they'll fight will be a real challenge."

Aki just groaned "My arms hurt…"

Placido raised a brow and looked at the energy chains and then to her face.

She looks starved and thirsty, Placido thought; he drew out his sword and slashed the energy chains. Releasing Aki, she fell down to the hard floor, unable to stand up.

Meanwhile, Placido enjoyed seeing her pathetic and weak form; she could barely sit up or stand up.

Placido turned around and slashed the air with his sword once again.

"Don't try anything stupid woman, I'm always alerted on what's happening in my room." Placido warned before heading through the portal.

Aki just lied down at the floor and watched as the portal disappeared; a tear fell down on her beautiful amber brown eyes.

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare…" She muttered, letting all her tears out.

"PLEASE!"

* * *

"Come on Yus, you don't need to get all so down." Crow said to his childhood friend, they were in the team locker room preparing for their fight against Team Taiyo.

Yusei sat at one of the benches. His right elbow on top of his knees, and his face buried on his hand.

Jack was stuffing his trademark white coat at his locker, he squinted his violet eyes to look at his bestfriend.

Yusei just groaned in frustration, his duel against Placido, he won for the 2nd time but he didn't reveal anything about Aki's whereabouts.

* * *

"_SHOOTING STAR DRAGON! ATTACK WISEL GUARD WITH STARDUST MIRAGE!" Yusei ordered his powered-up dragon._

"_This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Placido exclaimed, his red eye watched in horror as Shooting Star Dragon collided with the left arm of his Machine Emperor Wisel._

_The arm exploded and his powers backfired against him, the materialization of damages backlash against him, his left arm also exploded as Placido screamed in agony._

_Then Placido fell from the Terrible Omen and his body grinded against the hard concrete floor of the highway._

_Yusei quickly dismounted his D-wheel and grabbed the weakened Placido by the collar of his armor._

"_WHERE IS SHE YOU SICK BASTARD?" Yusei angrily shook Placido._

"_WHERE IS SHE?" He demanded, punching Placido at the face._

_Placido looked back and kicked him out "GET AWAY FROM ME FILTHY HUMAN!" Then Placido hit Yusei's face with the back of his right hand._

_Placido struggled to move up to his feet and he drew out his sword and slashed the air, opening a portal. He quickly went through._

"_PLAAACIIIDOOO!" Yusei yelled with anger and hatred._

_Then Placido disappeared along with the portal, at first, Yusei just watched in shock._

_He failed her… Yusei failed Aki, he couldn't save her, he failed!_

_He desperately slammed his fist on the concrete road, angrily punching the ground as his tears came out from his gorgeous cobalt-blue eyes._

"_AAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIII!" He screamed out with all his remaining strength. She was gone from his reach… GONE._

_

* * *

_

"I failed her Crow… If I persisted to ride her home… DAMNIT!" Yusei rose up from his seat and punched the steel locker with his gloved hand, a little part of the steel bended from the strength of Yusei's punch.

"Yusei…" Rua and Ruka muttered worriedly at their big brother figure.

Bruno watched how Yusei repeatedly punch the locker, he can see the sorrow and anger in his eyes. He never saw him so angry, so angry that he can kill anyone with his glare.

Jack tch'ed and grabbed Yusei by the collar of his cut jacket and Atlas-punched him straight to the face.

"J-JACK!" Crow exclaimed after he saw Yusei fall down to the floor.

"LISTEN CLOSELY YUSEI!" Jack hissed at their ace wheeler, he took steps and grabbed Yusei by the collar once again.

Yusei glared at him with his gritted teeth, blood was rushing from the corners of his lips.

"IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA MOPED AROUND AND BLAME YOURSELF AT THE CORNER THEN YOUR PATHETIC FUDO YUSEI! DO YOU THINK IZAYOI WILL BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS?" He shook Yusei, Crow, the twins and Bruno made a step but Jack yelled at them to stop.

"DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU AS SHE USED TO BY SEEING YOU BLAMING YOURSELF? NO! YOU WERE UP ALL NIGHT BLAMING AND MUMBLING ABOUT FAILING HER! YES YOU DID FAIL HER—"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO HUH JACK? JUST STAY CALM AND ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? HUH?" Yusei spat angrily at him, Jack narrowed his eyes and punched him at the face again.

By now the twins were crying, it was the first time they saw them quarelling.

"Please stop…" Ruka pleaded but to no avail.

"Let them settle this as men… Only Jack can straighten him out now." Crow said to them, Bruno continued to watch in worry; you don't see them at each other's throat everyday…

"I WANT YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE!" Jack slammed Yusei's head and body against the hard wall.

"IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT HER THEN YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT THIS MATCH—"

"DO YOU THINK WINNING THIS MATCH WILL GET ME CLOSER TO HER?" Yusei furiously asked, anger was flaring on his yes. Jack gritted his teeth and punched him at the stomach.

"GAAK!" Yusei cried out.

"YES! JUST HAVE FAITH YUSEI! THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS HAD BUT NOW YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SHADOW OF YOUR FORMER SELF!"

The room went silent except for the heavy breathing of the two men and the sobbing of Rua and Ruka.

That seemed to straighten out Yusei… Jack was right, Aki would not be happy to see him like this; Yusei knew that Aki would want to see him wearing one of his rare smiles not a face of anger…

* * *

Placido watched impatiently as Aki was slowly eating her 3rd loaf of bread, her frightened eyes moved up to see him before looking down at the food.

"Eat woman, I'm getting impatient." Placido growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"H-hai…" She obeyed, she has to be strong, and she knew someone would save her soon.

Placido continued to watch her drink the contents of the glass of water, after seeing her that she was over, he walked up and put his arms on her waist and gently rose her up to her feet.

Aki looked away from his fierce red eye.

"Turn around."

Aki looked at in surprise.

"E-eh?"

"I SAID TURN AROUND." Placido impatiently repeated, he scoffed when Aki didn't move and instead, he turned her around, her back facing him.

Placido quickly stripped down her coat and corset, revealing her tender and bare back.

"W-what a-a-are y-you d-doing?" Aki asked in shock, Placido snorted.

"Do you think I will just let you stay here without you doing me a favor?" Placido sarcastically asked "PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WALL!"

Aki hesitated to move but if she doesn't, she knew Placido would hurt her REAL bad; she slowly obeyed his order and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"I want to hear your delicious screams, your screams and beggings to make me stop were music to my ears…" Placido grinned evilly, he summoned out a handle on his hand.

"Please… Stop!" Aki pleaded, her assumptions were true, and he would torture her again and again until he's satisfied.

Placido waved his right hand and sure enough a yellow energy-like whip appeared, Aki bit her lip as sweat rolled down her face.

Placido laughed maniacally and he waved he swung his right arm towards Aki's bare and exposed back.

"YOU MAY HAVE A NICE SKIN THAT YOUR SAVING FOR FUDO YUSEI BUT LET ME DAMAGE IT!"

Aki screamed in pain as the energy whip slapped against her bare back, it was so painful… Unlike the electric torture, this one is more physically painful, Placido whipped her two times and sure enough the third whip cut her delicate skin.

Aki could feel her warm blood flowed down from the cut on her upper back.

**Her suffering had only began…**

**

* * *

**

**I ended the chapter in another evil cliffhanger!**

**Next chapter's torture would be Aki's most grueling and painful torture... Guess what will it be!**

**Placido really likes to torture her doesn't he?**

**Next chapter of Misadventures will be coming up next although there's no release date yet, I have already thought of the duel so no worries! Hopefully Writer's Block will not get over me again...**

**Please review and have a good night (well it's 1:33 am here) or good day or good afternoon! Your supports are most appreciated! ^_^  
**


	4. News to all of you

**Greetings to all of you!**

**As you can see, I am back from my hiatus but unfortunately after 2 weeks, it would be our last periodical exams and next week I'm fed up with a busload of projects that needs doing or else I would not graduate XD**

**BUT! I'll find some time to write the following stories:**

_**The 3**__**rd**__** and 2**__**nd**__** to the last chapter of Kidnapped**_**: I am notifying all of you that as soon as Chapter 3- The Terrible Abuse is out, THIS STORY'S RATING WILL BE CHANGED FROM ****T**** TO ****M**** due to some… Terrible scenes and acts Placido is doing to Aki, the ending is also planned so chillax and please have patience! XD**

_**Next chapters of Misadventures**_**: There will be no duels for the upcoming chapters and next chap will deal about some strange occurrences and shed some light about the mysteries on what's happening to Yahiko. Plus, KOUJI HIKARI IS RETURNING ALONG WITH HIS FUNNY ARGUMENTS WITH JACK ATLAS!**

_**5D's Old West Project**_**: Some plots and things are now planned thanks to the assistance of Sock my Rock who voluntarily helped in this story! Lots of thanks to you dude! I'll be setting a poll soon for ya'll to vote for its official title.**

**A Secret Relationship: A one-shot prequel of Misadventures that centers on Ruka, 3 years before the events of Misadventures, she will find love with Rally who just came back. Questions are: Will they really love each other? Will their plan to keep their relationship a secret work? We are not too sure because some secrets are meant to be exposed...**


	5. The Terrible Abuse

**Chapter 3- The Terrible Abuse**

**Note: This story will be the 2nd to the last chapter of Kidnapped.**

**Age rating is changed from T to M due to some scenes not suitable for others.**

**Disclaimer: Yusei, Aki, Placido and other characters does not belong to me!**

**

* * *

Warning: My fellow Faithshippers, you will find this chapter extremely disturbing so I suggest you ready yourself for the worst.  
**

**

* * *

**

**For **each hit Placido gave to Aki with his energy whip cause a loud and ear-breaking sound. The sound around the room were filled with the sound of Placido's whip hitting against Aki's bare, bruised and bleeding back, and Aki's constant screaming because of the intense physical pain Placido was giving her caused her let out an ear-piercing scream.

Blood was pouring down from Aki's cuts; she can't stop her tears from falling down her eyes, the pain that was inflicted upon her makes her want to just die and leave the world. She has never suffered like this when she was still emotionally-conflicted but this… This torture brings it to a whole new level…

Placido laughed out like a mentally challenged man as he waved his whip for one final and painful whip.

"SUFFER YOU WHORE!" Placido laughed out with a sadistic grin.

The whip hit Aki's back and a sickening sound of flesh being cut and blood spluttering from it was heard along with Aki's loudest scream and the sound of blood dripping down to the floor.

Aki slowly fell down to her knees as her torturer's lips twitched in amusement in seeing her damaged back, it was filled of bruises, bleeding small cuts, red marks and the fresh deep gash she just received. The girl fell down to her left, her eyes were blank brown, the once beautiful amber-brown eyes were gone from her two eyes, her mouth was open, her lips shaking from the unbearable pain.

Placido smirked and cupped her chin with his right hand and made her look at him.

"For once in my life, I have never seen someone as pathetic as you." Placido violently released her chin and drew out his sword from its scabbard located at the left side of his waist.

Aki's eyes remained the same, the poor girl was in a state of shock, pain and trauma, as silent as the night, hot tears fell down her blank brown eyes that were staring at the steel wall.

"Yu… sei…." She croaked out weakly. Her hopes of being saved are slowly being diminished by Placido's venomous words (lies) and mocking.

Placido scoffed and slashed the air with his sword, once again opening a wormhole portal and without a word, entered it. Leaving Aki in her miserable state… As her mark glowed.

* * *

Lucciano's bored frown changed into his usual menacing smirk when he saw Placido get out of the portal. Jose had his eyes shut close but knew Placido has arrived by using his strong sense of perception.

"Heya Placido! How was it?" Lucciano asked.

Placido gave him an evil smirk and after that, he comfortably sat at his personal throne, his sword leaning against the end of the left armrest of the throne.

"**DELICIOUS**." He finally replied, Lucciano remained silent for awhile before cackling madly, he put his hands on his stomach and swayed his legs up and down.

Jose snorted and finally opened his revealed yellow eye that focused on Placido's single red eye. Next, the old emperor scanned Placido's armor, robes and garments and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Placido's robes were stained with fresh red blood, his face has some stains of blood and his green orb on his armor has blood… All of the blood was Aki's… Aki's blood.

"You left her bleeding?" Jose asked the younger emperor, seeing how Placido glared at him, he left her to bleed.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Jose stood up from his throne; Placido didn't move and just glared at Jose.

"And why am I a fool, old man?" The sadistic and harsh emperor mockingly asked.

Jose didn't need to start another argument with the younger emperor and decided to take action. He waved his big right arm and sure enough, a portal appeared. Placido's red eye widened from the sudden action and stood up.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Placido demanded, he knew Jose would go to his room without any permission.

"As I said, you can do anything to that Signer but in the condition that she will not die. You left her in your room with wounds that were untended!" Jose answered and he wasn't wasting time to argue with Placido and walked through the portal, Placido gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watched the portal slowly close.

* * *

Yusei pulled up his D-wheel; he managed to defeat **Sleeping Giant Thud **that belonged to Taro, the first one to successfully summon it, he thanked his newfound power, Clear Mind and Shooting Star Dragon for guiding him to victory.

"Yusei!" Rua called out cheerfully, he looked at the direction where his teammates are and his eyes widened when he saw Aki waving at him with a sweet smile beside Ruka. He blinked to see if his eyes were deceiving him and he was right, his eyes were playing tricks on him. Aki wasn't there; he led out a deep sigh. Without a word, he passed by his teammates much to their surprised, and left the stadium.

The members of Team Taiyo, the MC and the spectators watched Yusei leave and were shock, normally Yusei would show sportsmanship but now he just left without a word.

Bruno decided to follow him but bid his farewells to the rest of Team 5D's and ran outside the stadium.

Bruno looked everywhere, searching for Yusei, he wasn't at the stadium grounds, and after an hour of searching he found Yusei at the beach watching the sun set.

"Yusei." Bruno called out, descending down the concrete stairs.

Yusei just casted a glance over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Bruno asked worriedly.

"Do I look okay?" Yusei swiftly replied, sarcasm dripping on his tone.

This made Bruno worry more, Crow told them about the change on Yusei's attitude, he was changing, he prefers to alone, he avoids talking and his now being sarcastic.

"Yusei, you shouldn't burden yourself about—"

"Shut up Bruno; don't even think about saying anything about her!" Yusei harshly cut him off, facing him with an angry look. Bruno was taken aback from Yusei's sudden outburst.

"You don't know everything about her! You don't know shit! So don't come here talking to me about forgetting **Aki **because…" Yusei gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he mentioned her name "… You weren't there when she needed me…" Yusei went silent and walked passed by a shocked Bruno. The bluenette just stared at nothing with wide eyes, unaware that behind him was Yusei shedding tears while walking away.

'_It hurts… It just hurts…' Yusei mentally thought, his heart felt like it was breaking, why was he so powerless when she got kidnapped? Where was he when she needed him most?_

_

* * *

_

Aki opened her eyes and felt a finger tracing her cuts with some sort of ointment, she was afraid to look back if it was Placido…

"Do not be afraid Signer, it is I, Jose." Jose calmly said before dipping his pointing finger at a mysterious green liquid and put it on her big gash on her back.

"It's going to be painful but it will recover." Jose assured, next he carried Aki on his arms and laid her down at the bed, her back was still facing him.

Sure enough, a painful sting flowed through Aki's body, she gritted her teeth and felt the damaged flesh and her skin closed up. The stinging pain disappeared and the pain her cuts were giving her was gone.

"What do you need from me?" Aki asked, not facing Jose. The old cyborg sighed.

"I did not plan nor even considered to do this to you, it is Placido, and he wants to get revenge on Fudo Yusei and uses you to lure him."

"But why?"

"Because he believes you're the link to him, in your current state, I cannot help you. As a member of Yliaster, you are considered my enemy but I can't just let you die from Placido's neglection. You Signers still have something to play a certain role." Jose explained, ordering a portal to open mentally.

Aki just gripped on the bed sheets on Placido's bed and moved her left hand to check on her back and sure enough there wasn't a single wound or scar… She decided to look at Jose but when she turned to face him, Jose was entering the portal.

With nothing to do, she wrapped herself with the soft sheets of Placido's bed, still exhausted and cold from Placido's torture and the room's temperature, she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**After 3 days…**

Placido watched the whole stadium on top a building near the stadium. It was the semi-finals and it made him excited. Will Team 5D's be triumphant over Team Ragnarok who wields the powerful Polar Gods? Placido grinned; those Three Polar Gods will just be food for his Wisel seeing how they lacked Yusei's accursed monster's effect to negate the ability to absorb Synchros.

Yusei was alone on one corner as Crow, Rua, Ruka and Bruno cheered for Jack against his 'supposed' rematch against Dragan.

"OTO! IT SEEMS JACK ATLAS HAD SUCCESSFULLY SYNCHRO SUMMONED RED DEMON'S DRAGON! HOW WILL DRAGAN OF TEAM RAGNAROK BE ABLE TO COUNTER HIM?" The MC announced making the spectators cheer wildly.

"JACK!" Carly and Stephanie cheered.

"ATLA-SAMA!" Mikage cheered aloud.

'_I have to win this round." Yusei thought "Winning this will give me a chance to fight Placido again and this time… I'll save her…"_

Placido smirked, all was playing according to plan, well except for Jack's summoning of Scar-Red Nova Dragon which shocked him, he wasn't aware that the blonde man possess such power that rivals even Fudo Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon. But he knew and was confident that Team 5D's will win this match and he will be able to face Yusei again and this time, he'll make sure to kill him.

* * *

Having enough of watching the duel he deemed boring (Crow vs Brave), Placido slashed the air open, his smirked still present as he thought to… Enjoy time with his 'slave'.

Placido arrived at the throne room and was greeted by Lucciano.

"Took your time watching?" The boy grinned at the newly arrived Placido.

"It was boring, boring enough to kill me." Placido replied, slashing the air again.

Jose looked up and his yellow eye stared at him. "Do not tell me you are torturing her again."

Lucciano looked back and forth at the two older emperors and he's grinned widened when he saw Placido's smirk.

"I am not going to torture that bitch."

"Then what?"

"Who said anything about torturing her?" Placido's smirked widened, Lucciano gasped in shock while Jose's yellow eye widened.

"Wait, you don't mean to—"Lucciano spoke but Placido cut him off.

"Yes, I intend to." Placido entered the portal. Before Jose could even speak, Placido had already disappeared.

* * *

Aki felt a shiver run down her spine when Placido emerged from the portal with an evil smirk but this time, she felt something's off, something's wrong and something's different on Placido.

Her grips on Placido's bed sheets tightened as she skimmed back until the end of the bed, Placido chuckled, and her eyes were so full of fear, despair… And innocence…

"You don't think you can lie down or sit at my bed for the whole time while you're in my captivity." Placido grinned, removing his hood and threw it at his table.

Aki didn't reply and looked away from Placido's red eye.

"Why look away from me woman? Am I so hideous that you feel your eyes are burning just by looking at me?"

Aki didn't reply again and silence reigned. As far as Placido knows, he hates silence especially if he was answered with silence when he asked a question. He didn't want to be ignored.

"ANSWER ME." He demanded.

"If I tell you, everything will just be the same; you'll just hurt me…" Aki replied, still not looking at the emperor.

"I'm not gonna hurt you this time woman… Well, hurt you in some other way…" Placido smirked, this got Aki's attention and she looked up to see him. But it was her undoing; she saw Placido's face and eye… It was filled with lust and evil.

"N-no… No…" She shook her head.

"In fact I want to keep you… **COMPANY** since you have desired to have human contact while in my captivity… Especially that son of a bitch's contact with you…" Placido said with amusement present on his tone.

"Please no…" Aki pleaded, as much as she wants to get out of the bed, she can't escape Placido, and she was trapped inside his room, the only way out is from a portal.

Placido slowly walked towards the end of his bed, he removed his chest armor with the green orb and just dropped it below him. Next he took off his waistguard and dropped it on the floor.

By the time his legs touched the end of the bed; he placed his legs on top of the bed and slowly crawled with his knees towards the magenta-haired Signer.

"Please don't do this…" Aki continued to plead but to no avail.

Placido ignored her useless pleas and continued advancing towards her, he removed his gauntlets and finally his robe and boots, he grabbed Aki by the wrist and pinned her at the bed.

Aki decided to struggle from Placido's rough grip but he was too strong for her. Placido lowered his head and bent down, Aki's eyes widened when she saw how close Placido's face was to hers.

Placido formed a sadistic smirk before licking Aki's left cheek which made Aki scream out, Placido listened to her hopeless screams and calls for help. The fact that she was so desperate for someone to help her made Placido want to shut her up in a 'different' way.

"PLEASE STOP THIS!" Aki begged, Placido viciously pulled down her corset along with her bra and pretty much exposed her chest.

"NO! NOOOOO!" Aki helplessly watched him swirl his tongue on her nipples.

"MAKE ME STOP." Placido mockingly said and punched her stomach and focused back on her breasts, slicking them with Placido's saliva.

Aki felt an unwanted sensation and warmth around her body; no she can't be aroused by this! SHE'S BEING RAPE!

"Oooh, look at them perked up." Placido watched in amusement when he saw Aki's nipples went hard.

"You really are a dirty whore." He grinned sadistically, he punched her stomach again to stop her constant squirming and violently pulled down her skirt, and Aki managed to get her left leg up and kicked Placido away from her.

Placido crashed down to the steel floor and Aki lifted her skirt up and ran away from the bed.

But Placido managed to recover and he managed to get ahold of Aki's red sleeveless trench coat and pulled her closer to him.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE WOMAN!" Placido pulled her closer and when she was within range, he viciously slapped her across the face. Aki screamed out in pain but Placido wasn't finish yet, he carried her by the neck and threw her back at the bed with brute strength.

Before Aki can recover, Placido managed to rip out her skirt and remove her trench coat.

"LET GO OF ME!" Aki demanded, she tried kicking Placido again but he was just too strong, he was on top of her again.

Placido scoffed and firmly squeezed her left breast; Aki screamed in so much pain, she would rather… Die than be defiled by him…

"You can't do anything anymore! YOU'RE AT MY MERCY!" Placido snarled, he placed his cold lips on hers. Forcefully kissing her, Aki's tears began to roll down her cheeks; she can't take this anymore…

"Just think that I'm Fudo Yusei… Pretend you're having sex with him" Placido grinned after pulling away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"NOOOOO! YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Aki spat out.

Placido pulled down her last piece of clothing, her underwear and he revealed himself. He grabbed a fistful of Aki's magenta hair and forcefully put his into her slimy mouth.

Aki gagged involuntarily, saliva was dripping down her mouth, Placido used both his hands to make her suck him. Placido groaned from pleasure, Aki wanted to pull away but she can't, she was being forced to suck on him. Placido groaned out and a burst of warm liquid flowed down Aki's throat.

Placido pulled away from her mouth, Aki spat away Placido's cum and she almost threw up.

Plaicod pushed her to lie down on the bed and readied himself; he lifted up Aki's legs and made them lean to his shoulders.

"What if I fuck you now?" Placido smirked, Aki's eyes widened in horror.

"N-N-N-NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! STOP!" Aki desperately pleaded but Placido wasn't taking no as an answer and without warning… He penetrated her wet insides, Aki felt a strong stinging pain inside her and she screamed out loudly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked out in horror and pain as Placido thrusted back and forth.

"SEE HOW WET YOUR DIRTY ***** is?" Placido grunted, as he went faster, he rapidly rocked into her, ramming her with vigor and without mercy.

"PLEASE STOP IT! NOOO!" Aki begged but Placido slapped her to shut up.

She was being defiled by Placido, she didn't want this yet she was losing her virginity, to Placido of all people!

Aki grinded her teeth from the pain and humiliation Placido was giving her, she never felt so hurt…

"Y-YOU'RE H-HURTING ME!"

"AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

Without warning, the same warm liquid spilled inside her as Placido grunted after gaining release.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aki screamed so loud in horror "Nooo…" It was too much to take in.

Placido pulled away and breathed in satisfaction, his lips twitched in amusement when he saw her broken fragile body, tears were rapidly falling down her beautiful amber-brown eyes, and she clamped her legs together to cover her defiled private.

Aki sobbed, her body was shaking uncontrollably from the pain and emotions she was feelings: Despair, shame and disgust.

Placido wore his boots and robe before putting back his chest armor and gauntlets.

"W-why?" Aki sobbed.

"As your captor, I can do anything I want with you." He smirked and scanned her naked body.

He's smirked turned into an evil grin "Now, the very fact your purity was defiled by me will make Fudo Yusei be sickened by your dirtiness and be disgusted by you."

Aki shook her head "NO!"

"You always keep on denying things that are true." Placido answered "How can you show yourself to him now? Now that you're dirty and unclean, how can you face him with your purity defiled?"

Aki didn't reply and sobbed more loudly, Placido was poisoning her with his manipulative words again.

"FACE IT. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Placido laughed maniacally as he slashed the air with his sword.

He left Aki, crying in misery and shame on her. Placido was right; she can't face Yusei, the fact that she was raped by Placido would make Yusei be disgusted to her, casting her out and leave her.

"I'm so sorry Yusei... I'm so sorry..." She cried louder, why was this happening to her? With nothing to face Yusei, she uncertain if she still wanted to be saved, Placido has taken everything from her...

**With her purity gone and her hopes slowly being replaced by despair, she was unsure if she still has the will to live…**

**

* * *

**

Having won against Team Ragnarok, Yusei was ready… Ready to face Placido once again in one final **confrontation.**

**

* * *

**

**Man I'm so fucking evil... I can't believe how sadistic I am for writing this!**

**Reviews will be good and please don't hate me for this chapter! T_T**


	6. Some more news: Next chapter soon!

**Important news and updates**

**Sorry guys, I'm deeply sorry for me being hiatus again (I'm such a damn liar) but the final exams just passed now so I'm all free well… Except some days (stupid graduation rites practices =_=), do not worry. The last chapter of Kidnapped will be release soon, maybe Friday or Saturday. Please have patience! ^_^**

**About Japan:**

**Dang, not only am I worried about Japan, I pity them… First they got hit by an 8.9 Earthquake, and then followed by a tsunami and now about 1-3 Nuclear Reactors exploded and the radiation level is going up? It's like the Chernobyl Incident back in Ukraine but our beloved Japan had worse, please pray for Japan since if we without them, the world will not be same without their important contributions (anime, rich culture, technology, games and food). I hope you folks in Japan recover from this catastrophe!**

**Progresses:**

**Last chapter of Kidnapped: 60% finish here's the preview:**

"AND TEAM 5D'S HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" The MC announced loudly, the crowd went crazy and cheered nonstop, some for Team New World and some for Team 5D's.

Placido's bored expression became into a grin when he finally caught sight of him, those damn serious cobalt-blue eyes, eyes he despised most.

Placido's lips twitched in amusement, his 'prey' has finally arrived after he tossed away the 'bait'.

"**Fudo Yusei." **Placido said coldly, grinning widely.

"**Placido**." Yusei growled when their eyes met, cobalt-blue eyes met with the single red eye.

"Easy now Placido…" Lucciano grinned; Jose closed his eyes and waited.

The two remained silent for awhile; they never broke their hard glares on each other, the other members of Team 5D's felt the tension between the two, Yusei looks like he really wants to kill Placido now while Placido was having this sadistic grin that makes you wanna grind him to death.

"Is it just me or is your team lacking a member?" Placido sarcastically asked, all of Team 5D's gritted their teeths, how dare this guy mocked them?

"ALL BECAUSE YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM US YOU JERK!" Rua yelled at the top of his lungs, he so wanted to run towards Placido and thwacked him with a wrench.

Placido broke his glare towards Yusei and then gave Rua a death glare.

"I don't recall asking you, you little piece of shit." Placido said with a life threatening tone, Rua shivered from fear. Rua quickly retreated behind Ruka who fixed a glare at Placido for scaring her twin.

* * *

**Sickly in Love (If you don't know what this is, it's my upcoming lemon fic… Hehehe…): 20%**

**Secret Relationship (A one-shot about Rally and Ruka three years before the events of Misadventures): 40%**

**Misadventures new chapter (Learn about the mystery concerning Yahiko's condition): 30%**

**Old Western 5D's project: Important news folks! This fic will be in progress after Kidnapped! I would like to thank Sock my Rock for helping and suggesting! Your contributions are invaluable mate! Plus in the last chap of Kidnapped, take a sneak peek of some scenes in the story!**

**

* * *

**

**That's all! Please be Patient and all of these will be available to read! Thank you and kenji1104 signing out!**


	7. Final Chapter plus teaser!

**Final Chapter- The Reunion and living the life of Freedom**

**The most anticipated finale is here!**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me  
**

**

* * *

**

**Izayoi Aki **slowly opened her eyes; she was lying down on the bed. She moved her eyes to look for Placido and sure enough, she saw him watching her from a dark corner with bored and plain expression.

Aki looked away from Placido's watchful red eye and tossed herself to face the other side, it has been 2 days after Placido did the most terrible abuse to Aki, he raped her. An event that Aki could not forget and an event that scarred her self-esteem.

"Get up woman." Placido ordered coldly.

"N-no…" Aki moaned, she clutched on Placido's bed sheets and tightly held them.

Placido grumbled in annoyance "I said get up if you don't want me to **'hurt'** you again."

The warning and tone of his voice made Aki shiver in fear, she doesn't want to be tortured and 'hurt' again, and she's having more than enough of the sufferings Placido's causing her.

She slowly moved and got up from the bed, next she removed the bed sheet that was covering her body, revealing her torn and blood-stained clothes courtesy of Placido.

Placido scoffed and slowly walked towards the woman until he was about inches away from her.

"The final stage of our plan is set, today will be the day the Circuit will be finished and the day your beloved Fudo Yusei will die by my hand." Placido grinned, cupping Aki's chin; the girl just looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

Placido scoffed and released her, next he grasped her left wrist tightly making Aki cringed in pain.

Next the hooded emperor drew out his sword and slashed the air with 3 swings, Aki wondered, why three swings? Only one swing can do the trick.

"You want out?" He asked Aki who was still afraid of him. He can feel and see the fear on her eyes and the lack of answers irritates him.

Seeing how Placido is annoyed of her silence, she nodded slowly. Placido narrowed his eyes.

"Watch how I'll kill your beloved… Friends especially Fudo Yusei." He's cold face turned into a sadistic grin, Aki gasped when she sensed how dead serious Placido was with that threat. Next thing she knew, Placido threw her inside the portal.

Aki screamed when she got inside the wormhole, she saw the hole she was from was slowly closing, Placido was grinning at her.

"Have a good time in the Ark Cradle you whore." Were the last words she heard from him.

Ark Cradle? What's that? Aki wished that this time, she wouldn't meet someone as evil as Placido. She noticed a wormhole open behind her and braced herself for the worst…

* * *

"Crow are you ready?" Bruno asked from the garage, obviously calling out Tail Signer.

"Ah, let me just wear my boots." Crow replied from his room.

Outside, Yusei was impatiently tapping his foot at the concrete floor, his arms crossed as he just stared at his D-wheel, Jack was behind him and the blonde pretty much noticed Yusei's change of behavior…

Even though he beated him up during the past few days, it didn't seemed to shed some light to him well only a few but he pretty much remained the same. Gloomy, impatient, irritant and quick to lose temper.

That's how you can describe Yusei right now; the depression he had been feeling for weeks is slowly changing and the cause of it? Take a guess. His failure in saving Izayoi Aki.

Jack narrowed his eyes when Yusei groaned and he watched him mount his D-wheel.

"Just catch up when those two are done." Yusei said, he was about to accelerate…

"Wait." Jack firmly said, Yusei paused but didn't look back at the blonde man.

Jack took steps until he was close to Yusei, his face unchanging while Yusei didn't move a muscle.

"Look Jack, if it's all about me being like this. Don't bother." Yusei icily said making the blonde easily get enraged…

"Yusei I just want to—"

"Fuck off Jack." Yusei didn't let him talk and as a reward, Jack hit his chin with an uppercut, Yusei's eyes widened as he was forced to dismount his D-wheel and fell down to the concrete ground.

Yusei groaned as he felt blood was coming out form the corner of his lips, damn Jack can punch like a raging horse, and just one of his punches can send you flying…

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Jack questioned Yusei as if he doesn't know him; Yusei growled in response as he spat something from his mouth, saliva mixed with his blood.

"I'd rather be the one to tell you to fuck off; you're not even the same guy I met when we were 10 years old."

"Does that even matt—UGGHH!" Yusei was cut off when Jack delivered a swift kick to the left side of his head, good thing he was wearing a helmet otherwise he would have been knocked out cold.

"Stop being a guy full of bullshit Yusei!" Jack raised his voice; he grabbed Yusei by the collar of his inner shirt and hit him with his own head.

Yusei cried out in pain, he felt something warm and wet fall down from his forehead.

'_Fuck…' _Yusei cursed mentally, even Jack's headbutt has inhuman effects.

Jack ignored Yusei's new wound and punched his stomach with his right fist, Yusei spat out blood from his mouth as the fist connected **hardly.**

"Hey were rea—WHOA WHOA WHOA! JACK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YUSEI?" Crow exclaimed in shock when he and Bruno went out of the house. Bruno himself was speechless when he saw a few drops of blood on the floor.

"Straightening this lifeless bastard!" Jack yelled before turning his attention back to the raven-haired duelist.

Jack turned his attention back to Yusei who in turn glared at him; Jack glared back, outweighing the intensity of Yusei's.

"Don't go sulking and blaming yourself about Izayoi's disappearance Yusei! Were all in this together! You never lose hope, you never give up and you never lose faith in us but what are you now? A selfish, obsessed, sulking son of a bitch. You better straighten yourself out Yusei that's because if you're planning on saving her. Were also planning it now MAN UP!" Jack punched Yusei across the face one last time before he released him.

Yusei stayed there on the ground, thinking deeply and taking what Jack said to him all in.

"Let's go." Jack said, accelerating his D-wheel, giving Crow and Bruno a gesture to leave him alone.

Crow and Bruno nodded although their still worried about Yusei, they knew he will be coming but if he didn't? He can finally kill himself if he failed to confront Placido one more time.

* * *

**WRGP Stadium**

Placido pressed a button on the T-666 or Terrible Omen, his D-wheel complied and activated, and the engine started and made sounds.

"Hurry up Placido." Lucciano said from the pit, Placido glared at him before he walked his D-wheel and parked it near the lane.

"What's the plan?" Lucciano then turned around to ask the old man, Jose.

"We wait." Jose said with his arms crossed.

Placido turned his gaze towards Team 5D's place but the members are not even there.

"Just wait for me Fudo Yusei, this day will be the day when I can finally kill you." Placido mumbled to himself, grinning like the sadist he is.

Lucciano just rolled his eyes while Jose sighed heavily. How can far can Placido's obsession go?

* * *

"IS SHE AWAKE?" An ominous and robotic voice was the first thing Aki heard. Who was it?

"Barely." A similar voice said, Aki wanted to open her eyes, is that… Sherry?

"GOOD, TAKE HER TO ONE OF THE PLANETARY GEARS."

"May I ask what you're planning to do with her?" Sherry asked, Aki heard the voice sighed.

"MY INTENTIONS TO HER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, SO NOW, GO SEAL HER AT THE NORTHERN PLANETARY GEAR." The voice said in a commanding tone, she felt Sherry shake but the French woman quickly recovered and carried the barely conscious woman.

Aki slightly opened her eyes and saw a faint image of flowing gold hair and emerald eyes…

"S-Sherry…" Aki said before she lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Seriously? What's taking him long?" Rua paced impatiently at Team 5D's locker room.

Ruka looked worried while Jack, Crow and Bruno's faces were still patient, Yusei will come and he wouldn't dare miss this big chance. The chance not only to kick Placido's ass but the chance to also find the way to save her.

Just then the door opened, revealing Yusei with a determined look, his face has hints of bruises and traces of blood but it didn't do anything to change his determined look.

"Finally." Jack smirked, Crow grinned while Bruno smiled.

Rua and Ruka looked excited and they became happier when they saw Yusei smile at them, the smile they have never seen for weeks…

* * *

"AND TEAM 5D'S HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!" The MC announced loudly, the crowd went crazy and cheered nonstop, some for Team New World and some for Team 5D's.

Placido's bored expression became into a grin when he finally caught sight of him, those damn serious cobalt-blue eyes, eyes he despised most.

Placido's lips twitched in amusement, his 'prey' has finally arrived after he tossed away the 'bait'.

"**Fudo Yusei." **Placido said coldly, grinning widely.

"**Placido**." Yusei growled when their eyes met, cobalt-blue eyes met with the single red eye.

"Easy now Placido…" Lucciano grinned; Jose closed his eyes and waited.

The two remained silent for awhile; they never broke their hard glares on each other, the other members of Team 5D's felt the tension between the two, Yusei looks like he really wants to kill Placido now while Placido was having this sadistic grin that makes you wanna grind him to death.

"Is it just me or is your team lacking a member?" Placido sarcastically asked, all of Team 5D's gritted their teeths, how dare this guy mocked them?

"ALL BECAUSE YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM US YOU JERK!" Rua yelled at the top of his lungs, he so wanted to run towards Placido and thwacked him with a wrench.

Placido broke his glare towards Yusei and then gave Rua a death glare.

"I don't recall asking you, you little piece of shit." Placido said with a life threatening tone, Rua shivered from fear. Rua quickly retreated behind Ruka who fixed a glare at Placido for scaring her twin.

"Now… Now… No need to…" The MC said but…

"YOU SHUT YOUR LOUD MOUTH! YOU'RE IRRITATING ME YOU FOOL!" Placido drew out his sword and pointed it to the small building where the broadcast team is.

"EEEEEEPPP!" The MC shrieked like a girl.

Placido sheathed his sword once again and grinned at Team 5D's especially to Yusei.

"We want answers Placido!" Jack demanded, pointing his finger at the emperor.

"Why did you take her? What did she even do?" Jack angrily demanded.

Placido scoffed at the question, he was expecting these types of questions while he was waiting.

"Simple, I'll make her as my bait—"

"She's not an OBJECT!" Crow yelled angrily.

"Shut it birdbrain." Placido growled before continuing "Use her as a bait to lure Fudo Yusei but it seems that… Plan was a failure."

"Probably because you got your ass kicked again." Crow intervened once again. Placido was doing his best to keep his temper at bay, why can't this birdbrain even shut up once in awhile?

Placido removed his hood, revealing his gray wild spiky hair, to everyone except Yusei, Placido had gained two red marks on his face, one underneath his left eye and a red streak from his cheek down to the chin.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Yusei asked, surprising Team 5D's with his angry voice.

"Hmm?" Placido hummed in amusement when his 'prey' finally questioned him.

"I ASKED YOU WHERE THE HELL IS AKI?" Yusei demanded, this time he balled his gloved hands into fists but this didn't help Yusei get more information about Aki, Placido just smirked at him.

Bruno put a hand on Yusei's left shoulder. "Don't let him provoke you…" the bluenette advised Yusei.

"Somewhere maybe?" Placido shrugged his shoulders "She could be anywhere."

Rua whispered to Ruka "What's he talking about?"

"Stop playing games Placido!" Yusei demanded loudly.

"You'll never know where she is, she could be underground, and she could be here or… She could be…" Placido looked up at the Ark Cradle that was floating upside down.

"In the sky…" He grinned. Ruka gasped in shock while the eyes of the boys widened most especially Yusei.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yusei wanted to charge at the cyborg but he was restrained by Bruno and Jack.

Placido grinned in amusement and spoke:

"Okay then, straight to the point." He said casually. Jose waited patiently while Lucciano wanted to see the reactions.

"While that **bitch—**"

"What did you call her?" Crow clenched his fist. But Placido didn't mind him this time.

"While that **bitch**… Was in my… 'Care', well, she just seemed so damn persistent to reject my… Hospitality…"

Lucciano snickered while Rua gulped "H-h-hospitality?"

While at the seats, the spectators were curious on what they were arguing about and many expressed their own interpretations. Like this for example:

"Man look at them do some trash-talking, does those two teams really hate each other?" One spectator asked another one.

"Beats me but I think Fudo Yusei and Placido's fighting over a girl…" The other one answered.

Placido smirked when he saw the raging fire inside Yusei's eyes, they were so full of rage but Placido still needs to add something in Yusei's eyes… That is **hatred**. He wants to implant so much hate inside Yusei, Yusei will hate him so much that he's in the brink of insanity.

"And as punishment for rejecting such hospitality… Well, let's just say I tortured her not only physically… But mentally…" Placido grinned as he remembered showing Yusei how he slapped Aki to the cheeks.

Yusei tightened his clenched fist, he witnessed how Placido slapped her, electrocuted her and he heard Aki scream his name and her calls for help.

"And oh…" Placido sarcastically said as if he missed saying something.

"I also… Hurt her… In some other way."

This got the full attention of Team 5D's; they were slowly realizing what Placido meant. The first one to react was Ruka who covered her mouth with both hands and gasped, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Her Assets… Tastes nice… Her screams were like music to me." Placido said, laughing "And her insides were like… **heaven** to me." By then he laughed maniacally.

Crow, Jack, Rua and Bruno's eyes widened in so much shock, their mouths were wide open, Ruka couldn't help but let the tears flow out from her beautiful gold orbs.

"Aki-san… Oh Aki-san…" She sobbed after learning how much her sister figure suffered.

"N-no w-way…" Crow muttered, Jack growled while Rua fell down to his knees.

Bruno didn't soften his arms on Yusei who was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes were hidden behind his bangs, and the blunette could see tears coming out from the darkness.

"Y-y-you…" He growled in a quiet yet deadly tone, Jack's eyes widened in horror.

'_Shit…' _Jack cursed mentally "HOLD HIM TIGHT BRUNO!" He quickly ordered, Bruno was distracted for awhile by looking at Jack. Big mistake. Yusei broke free from his restraints and started to run towards the gray-haired emperor, when Placido caught sight of his eyes, he himself was surprised, it was not anger anymore, just pure hatred, the murderous look on Yusei's cobalt-blue eyes were more than enough as what Placido has planned, he thought by saying that he raped Aki would break Yusei's spirit but he was so wrong.

By the time he realized, he felt Yusei's right fist slam against his left cheek.

All of them (including Lucciano and Jose) saw and gasped in shock; Placido was sent flying for a few inches before he fell down to the ground, a bruise on his left cheek.

Placido growled in pain and anger, he tried to sat up but Yusei was already on top of him** (A/N: Yaoi fans rejoice!),** his left hand tightly holding the collar of Placido's armor.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Yusei cried out in anger, his voice was filled with the same hatred, Placido grabbed Yusei's jacket, he did his best to shake him off but Yusei was fueled by his emotions.

Yusei brought down his fist against Placido's face repeatedly, the spectators watched in shock on how they say Yusei being so violent. Jack and Crow on the other hand were running towards Yusei, wanting to restrain him even though as much as they want to beat up Placido, they can't.

"Yusei! Stop it!" Jack put his arms around Yusei's body, trying to take him away from Placido while Crow was busy trying to stop Yusei from punching the emperor further.

"LET ME GO JACK!" Yusei demanded tearfully "I WANT TO KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!" He raised his gloved fist again, Placido glared at him with his gritted teeth.

"Yusei! CALM DOWN!" Crow attempted to block Yusei's punch towards Placido but he was shoved away.

It took Crow, Jack and Bruno to try to pull Yusei away; even Rua and Ruka came to their aid.

Having enough of seeing such things, Jose shoved away Yusei, Jack, Bruno and Crow with his inhuman strength.

"ENOUGH!" Jose exclaimed, going between Yusei and Placido, Placido sat up, his face full of bruises and dust.

Lucciano snickered maniacally, obvious that he was amused when watching how Placido got beaten by Yusei physically.

Placido touched his face, his anger escalating to a new level, he felt this hate, hate that can kill, Placido stood up and drew his sword but Jose blocked his path with one of his burly arms.

"Enough Placido, you have provoked him enough. Do not make this worsen our condition." Jose told the emperor, Placido growled and matched his glare towards Yusei who was being restrained by all of Team 5D's.

"TEH!" Placido spat on the floor before sheathing back his sword to his right side, he looked back one last time, his red eye full of unspeakable rage.

"THIS WILL BE THE DAY FUDO YUSEI, ONE SHALL LIVE, ONE SHALL DIE AND ONE SHALL SUFFER." Placido declared hatefully to the person he despised most. He was obviously referring to himself, Yusei and Aki.

"You will be the one to suffer and die PLACIDO! I'm saving Aki even if it means my life!" Yusei replied bitterly, he shook his arms, making his friends remove their hold towards Yusei. With a glare, he moved back to Team 5D's pit.

The spectators went silent after witnessing such a scene, never did they expect that Yusei would explode in anger like that and never did they expect that Placido and Yusei were more than rivals, they were bitter enemies, they hate each other so much that they can kill.

"OKAY, THAT WAS AWKWARD…" The MC awkwardly began before letting out a single cough.

"IT SEEMS THE TEAM NEW WORLD AND TEAM 5D'S ARE NOW READY!" The crowd went from silent to loud, Lucciano smirked, that guy has the ability to cheer people up doesn't he?

* * *

**In Team 5D's corner**

"Jack, you go first as planned." Yusei said, crossing his arms, Jack nodded.

Bruno brought in Jack's Wheel of Fortune and placed the Team 5D's sticker on Jack's left arm.

"Good luck Jack." Bruno said, giving him a nod of encouragement.

"There's no telling what are they gonna pull off." Rua told the blonde; Jack looked at Yusei one more time.

"Don't lose your cool so easily Yusei." Jack reminded the raven-haired duelist, Yusei closed his eyes and gestured him to go.

Jack accelerated towards the starting point; he waited for some time until a sound of something caught his attention, no, not a D-wheel's but a bit…

"IT LOOKS LIKE LUCCIANO IS TEAM NEW WORLD'S FIRST WHEELER!" The MC announced, Jack turned around and saw Lucciano showing off with some kind of skateboard.

* * *

**In Team New World's corner**

Placido was sited at one of the chairs, his arms folded across his chest, Jose stood beside him.

"Placido."

"Shut it old man." Placido hissed angrily, the nerve of a human hitting him like that! The very thought of it makes his blood (**A/N: *Shrugs, oil maybe?)** boil.

Jose sighed "No, if you think I'm lecturing you then you're wrong, I have a proposition for you."

Placido scoffed coldly "And pray tell me what it is all about?" He said bitterly.

Jose smirked under his mask; he bent down a little and said:

"I want you to…"

Placido's face first began as a mixed of bored, angry and uninterested and slowly, his expression was changing into amusement and agreement.

"PROVIDING you follow the plan." Jose said, he smirked when he saw Placido's grin.

'_It worked…' _Jose thought.

"**You got yourself a deal old man."**

"JACK ATLAS HAS MANAGED TO ELIMINATE LUCCIANO'S MACHINE EMPEROR SKIEL WITHOUT RECEIVING MUCH DAMAGE!"

The crowd roared in excitement as Jack pointed at the air, doing his Atlas sign.

Lucciano sighed as he stopped his D-board infront of the two older emperors.

"Good job Lucciano." Jose praised, Lucciano snorted and pouted like the child he was.

"Yeah, good job getting your ass kicked by Jack Atlas." Placido said in amusement, sarcasm is present on his voice.

"WHAT DID YOU S—"

"Enough. Placido remember what I told you." Jose said and the said emperor nodded. Seeing how well Placido understands, he quickly ran towards the course.

"Wha—Jose's the 2nd wheeler?" Lucciano asked Placido in disbelief, Placido has an evil grin plastered across his face as he looked at Yusei who was glaring at him.

* * *

The crowd watched in shock on how Jose quickly cut through Team 5D's two wheelers, first he managed to overpower Jack Atlas's Scar-Red Nova Dragon and absorbed it with his Grannel. Then Crow started to deliver a counter-attack but to no avail, it failed and it costs him dearly, he lost without scrapping Jose's enormous life points.

Next was Yusei, who seemed determined to eliminate him and take out Placido for good, it was all part of the plan and even though it's not part of the plan to purposely lose to Yusei. Jose knew he will be overpowered by Yusei's strategic play.

With the help of Shooting Star Dragon, Yusei managed to devastate Jose's Grannel with five consecutive attacks, he lost… But not without reducing Yusei's life points to 2300.

* * *

"COMBINE! **MACHINE EMPEROR WISEL!**" Placido cried out as the five parts formed into one, forming the humanoid robot.

Yusei stiffened himself, Placido was no pushover, he knows that, surely Placido has learned from his previous duels with Yusei, in order to combat Shooting Star Dragon, Placido must have a strategy to avoid getting pummeled by it for the **3****rd**time.

"Wisel…" Placido heard Yusei mumble, glaring at the monster that absorbed Stardust Dragon twice.

Placido scoffed "Hmph, I sacrifice Wisel Attack to special summon Wisel Attack 3 from my hand, next I sacrifice Wisel Guard to special summon Wisel Guard 5."

"IT SEEMS PLACIDO IS TAKING CAUTIOUS MEASURES AGAINST FUDO YUSEI'S SHOOTING STAR DRAGON! WE ALL KNOW WISEL GUARD 5 HAS THE ABILITY TO NEGATE 2 ATTACKS!"

"Negate two attacks?" Rua exclaimed out in surprise.

"What's worse is that Wisel has a higher attack than Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon." Bruno said.

Placido chuckled as he pointed his left pointing finger towards Yusei.

"TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF YLIASTER!" Placido proudly shouted before ordering Wisel to attack Shooting Star Dragon.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Placido cursed, he can't believe it, and his Wisel has been devastated for the 4th time by the same human. Yusei matched the speed of his D-wheel with Placido's.

"You're going to pay." Yusei growled at the emperor, Placido gritted his teeth but suddenly smirked.

"Oh really? Then don't you want to know what I did to your whore when she was with me?" He smirked evilly, Yusei's eyes widened.

Placido snorted "Yes, your whore was a feisty one, I might say, she has to be the most persistent whore I've met." Yusei intensified his glare towards Placido.

"And as punishment, I've whipped her for 2 days; I could still imagine how much blood was dripping from her back and how it stained her clothes.

"You bastard…" Yusei growled, he tightened his grip on his D-wheel's accelerator.

"WHY DID YOU INVOLVE HER IN THIS PLACIDO?"

"I already answered that question you simpleton; I used her to lure you."

"Then why didn't you release her?" Yusei demanded angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Release her? Fudo Yusei, your naivety makes me laugh." Placido led out a small laugh.

"There are more various uses for your whore." Placido continued, closing his eyes, his face beaming with arrogance and pride.

"She was my stress ball, everytime I get angry, I vent it all out to her. Those screams… Yes, those begging's for mercy and help… Sounded… **Delicious.**" Placido grinned sadistically.

Yusei opened his mouth to lash out at Placido but he interrupted him.

"Perhaps the most amusing thing she provided me was her… **Body.**" Placido said, malice was in his voice. "A body so pure… Undefiled… Well," he scoffed "not anymore…"

"PLAACIIDOOO…" Yusei growled, Placido laughed loudly when he saw the same killing intent on Yusei's eyes. Placido scoffed one last time and looked behind.

"LUCCIANO! JOSE"! He called out.

The two emperors nodded as Placido's infinity symbol on his left eyepiece glowed green and it made a screeching sound.

"Now Fudo Yusei, I will finally kill you today and your pathetic friends." He grinned one more time before he flew towards the sky.

"FEEL TRUE DESPAIR!" He yelled loudly from the sky. Yusei watched as Lucciano and Jose also flew to where Placido is.

"Initiate combination: APORIA." Jose said, there was a red light as the three emperors fused…

* * *

After a long and tiring battle, Aporia, the combined form of Lucciano, Jose and Placido was finally defeated. Yusei was exhausted; he didn't know Placido has a secret trick up his sleeve.

Yusei stopped his D-wheel and dismounted it, he watched in horror when the Ark Cradle started disappearing and the sun was shining again.

"No! NO!" Yusei desperately exclaimed, Aki was still inside the said structure!

Yusei fell down to his knees "No…"

"LOOK!" Crow pointed at the sky, the ground shook in an instant as many looked up at the sky.

It was breaking, the sky was breaking and… The Ark Cradle itself, now solid had emerged from the dimensional hole.

"B-b-but h-h-how?" Rua asked out of shock "Yusei defeated Aporia! It can't just…"

Even though it was somewhat a good thing, Yusei couldn't help but worry more about Neo Domino City…

* * *

"She's waking up." Aki could hear Sherry speak to someone.

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sherry.

"S-sherry?" She then noticed she was tied up by some sort of yellow energy rope around a thick and tall pillar.

"So this is the Signer my embodiment captured?" A foreign but somewhat familiar voice said, she looked up to see a burly man. When she looked up to his face, her eyes widened in horror.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Aki screamed out, she closed her eyes. He looks so familiar, that gray hair, red eyes with scars beneath them, he looks so much like him…

She could hear him scoffed while Sherry said yes.

"She looks pathetic." Aporia said "I can't believe a weak woman such as herself had been a Signer."

"Woman, do not be so… Afraid of me, I am not Placido as you think." Aporia said, he smirked when Aki opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Placido is simply my embodiment, so does Lucciano and Jose. For whatever acts he did to you has nothing to do with me and is the least of things that I care."

Aki shifted her gaze to Sherry "W-what a-are you doing w-with them?" She questioned the blonde.

"Pardon?" Sherry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you swore revenge against Yliaster for what happened to your family? Why are you with them?" Aki could feel her anger flare up.

Sherry closed her eyes before turning around "I can't see why I have to explain it to you. Aporia, let us go."

Aporia scanned her for a brief moment before he also left.

"SHERRY!" Aki called out but Sherry had already disappeared from a portal Aporia made.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yusei asked furiously.

Sherry remained cold on the D-wheel monitor.

"Izayoi Aki is here. If you want to save her, then come. If you do, you will perish."

"What's that?" Jack questioned, clenching his right fist.

"I have seen the future Yusei, in that terrible future, you will die within the Ark Cradle and your death will mark the fall of Neo Domino City." Sherry said coldly.

"MY LADY!" Mizoguchi desperately called out but Sherry had already broken off communication.

Yusei turned around and went inside the Sector Security building.

"Yusei don't tell me you're actually…" Bruno said but couldn't finish as Yusei disappeared inside the building.

"His planning to go inside that…" Jack grumbled. "Place."

* * *

"YUSEI!" Aki called out in relief when he saw Yusei and Dark Glass (Bruno) stopped.

Yusei quickly dismounted his D-wheel and rushed towards her.

"Aki!" Yusei wrapped his caring arms around Aki's neck. Aki couldn't help but cry upon seeing the man she loved. He finally arrived, after days of suffering, he finally came to save her… She could feel hope sparking up inside her.

"Yusei… Oh Yusei, I always knew you wou—"Aki was cut off when Yusei planted a kiss on her forehead, she blushed like mad.

"—would save me…" She trailed off; Yusei was trying to find a way to undo the restrains around Aki. Just then the two heard Dark Glass scream out in pain and tumble upon the metallic floor.

"DARK GLASS!" Yusei called out in worry.

Slowly, Dark Glass stood up.

"Sorry to cut your reunion short but…" Dark Glass removed his glasses. Behind the glasses were something that greatly shocked Yusei and Aki.

"B-bruno?" Yusei asked, Aki couldn't believe it, that guy was Bruno?

"I'm afraid this is as far as you can go, Yusei." Dark Glass said, his voice is strangely… Menacing.

Yusei took steps towards Bruno but Bruno held out his right arm, signaling him to stop.

"Bruno…"

"Do not call me Bruno; I have finally regained my memories… I am **Antimony…** And my mission is to stop you from advancing towards Z-ONE."

"What are you talking about…? Bruno?" Aki asked but the blue-haired man ignored her and his eyes focused on Yusei.

"If you want to save Izayoi Aki… Then…"

* * *

"**BRRRUUUNNNOOOO!**" Yusei cried out as tears came out from his eyes, the restraints around Aki was removed after Yusei emerged from the portal he and Antimony went in.

Aki rushed towards Yusei's side and hugged him from behind, Bruno… Bruno's dead…

"H-he sacrificed himself just to save me…" Yusei said between his sobs, Aki's hug tightened as she nuzzled her head on Yusei's back.

"Sshhh… Just let it all out Yusei… I'm here for you…" Aki softly said, Yusei turned around and hugged her.

They stayed like that for awhile, their heads resting on each other's shoulder. They felt a warm and comforting feeling in their embrace.

Yusei's tears flowed out from his eyes, either from sadness because of Bruno's death or happy from having Aki at his side again but Aki's pretty sure that Yusei was devastated on Bruno's death and so was she. They cried together, mourning Bruno's death.

* * *

"Are you okay Aki?" Yusei asked the woman behind him, they were riding the D-wheel together, with Aki's arms around Yusei. They were silent after mourning Bruno and since then, Aki couldn't look at him.

"N-no…" Why couldn't she face him? She kept looking away from Yusei's cobalt-blue eyes.

Just then, Yusei remembered what Placido told him.

"_She believed you will be disgusted by her after I raped her, she's a broken woman Fudo Yusei, and you could not undo that."_

"Aki, don't be ashamed…"

Aki looked up "Y-you know?"

Yusei took a deep sigh "Yes."

"Then you must be disgusted to me right now…" Aki said shamefully, he hated hearing her like that, she sounded so broken and sad…

"Aki, don't think like that…" Yusei stopped the D-wheel, he stood up and Aki did the same.

Yusei removed his helmet and gently removed Aki's, Aki's beautiful amber brown eyes looked away from Yusei's concerned and caring cobalt-blues.

"I feel like I'm dirty Yusei… I'm so…"

"Stop." Yusei commanded.

"B-but…"

"Don't think like that Aki," Yusei softly cupped her chin, and making the magenta-haired Signer looked at him with her tearful eyes.

"Your soul is still pure to me Aki, no matter how… defiled your body is… You will always remain pure." Yusie said with reassurance and care in his voice.

Aki looked up at Yusei, and tears were once again coming out from her eyes.

"YUSEI!" She tearfully exclaimed, throwing her arms around Yusei's neck, Yusei pulled her closer; Aki buried her face to Yusei's shirt while Yusei rubbed her back gently and felt her torn clothes.

"I'm so sorry Yusei… I'm so sorry!" Why was she apologizing?

Yusei hushed her and kissed her hair.

* * *

"All I wanted to say is that…" Yusei paused.

Z-ONE has been defeated, the Ark Cradle is gone for good, and they saved the city from mass destruction. They were lost on each other's eyes, not wanting to break away.

Aki placed a finger on Yusei's lips. "Don't talk Yusei…" She whispered softly.

"**I love you**…" Aki leaned closer; Yusei smiled and also leaned closer for a kiss.

"**AHEM**!" The two froze and they just realized they weren't alone. They looked behind them and saw Crow, Rua and Ruka eagerly waiting for their lips to make contact; Sherry had her eyes closer and was smirking while Jack looked like he coughed.

"Save the mushy stuff later, I know you two want to eat out each other but we have to go." Jack rudely said, earning a glare from the Twins and Crow.

"AW COME ON JACK! THEY WERE ABOUT TO DO IT!" Crow whined. He felt like he was hanged.

"J-jack!" Aki blushed, eat out each other? What does that mean?

"Way to ruin a moment Jack!" Rua pouted while Ruka looked disappointed.

Yusei chuckled and put an arm around Aki's waist "Let's go, Aki go home for awhile and change." Yusei said, smiling at her gently, Aki nodded, she really needs a change of clothes.

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

"I'm sorry Ms. Izayoi but… You're pregnant…" The female doctor said after double-checking the results on Aki's health examination.

"W-what?" Aki asked, her eyes were wide opened, even Yusei.

"That can't be… We didn't even…" Aki blushed and looked at Yusei "Did it yet…"

Just then, she realized… The horrifying truth…

"NO!" She screamed out as tears rapidly fell down from her eyes, Yusei hugged her. Comforting her but this didn't seem to help.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE WRONG!" Aki tearfully said as she held on to her stomach. No, she doesn't want to carry his… Child…

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE W-W-WRONG!" Aki had finally lost it, she was shaking uncontrollably and cried loudly, Yusei felt hurt, she was suffering again after he promised her that everything will be fine the past few days. He held her in his arms, repeatedly rubbing her back to comfort her.

* * *

"YOU'RE CARRYING THE **DEVIL'S** CHILD AKI!" Crow exclaimed after Aki and Yusei announced the results, all of them took the news so seriously…

Jack was just standing there, speechless while Rua and Ruka were comforting the crying Aki, Yusei looked down on the ground, and he felt like this was his entire fault. If he could have destroyed Placido for good then this wouldn't have—

"I-I…" Aki sobbed "D-d-don't k-know what to d-do a-a-a-anymore…" She hiccupped, burying her face with a pillow from the couch. Aki was overwhelmed with various emotions; more evidently, she was feeling fear, sorrow and shame. Fear on how this… Child will be, sorrow for letting this happen and from the very fact that her most horrible past has come back to haunt her again and shame because many knows on what happened to her. She continued weeping at the pillow as her sobs were heard across the room.

"What will you do now Yusei?" Jack finally found the strength to speak.

Yusei sat down beside Aki. Putting his elbows on top of his legs and buried his face on his hands.

"Damn it… GODDAMNIT!" Yusei cursed loudly. Yusei seemed so depressed and angry, angry to himself and angry towards Placido.

"Aki-neechan please stop c-crying… Y-your making me—" Rua couldn't hold back his tears anymore and also wept, he repeatedly wiped away the tears with the back of arm but they kept on pouring out. Ruka was still fighting the urge to cry, she has to be strong… Strong enough to be there for her sister figure.

"I'm sorry if I'm suggesting this but…" Crow began, he sounded as if he'll regret what he said later.

"Why not **abort** it?" All of them froze.

They remained silent for awhile and Crow looked like he really regret what he just said, in an instant, Jack grabbed him by firmly holding Crow's jacket.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU SAYING CROW?" Jack spat out in rage.

Aki looked up; her tears were still flowing out "N-n-no!" She loudly rejected the idea, heck she felt disgusted that Crow even considered saying the idea.

"Crow, even though I hate to admit that the child's father is Placido, we just can't kill it! It has a right to live!" Yusei stood up from his seat, he looked angry.

Crow's eyes were filled with regret and embarrassment "I'm sorry…" He muttered.

Ruka stood up from her seat "Yusei's right! The child is innocent and abortion? That's the most horrible crime I could ever think of! Taking away an innocent child's life is immoral!" She said defensively.

They remained silent for awhile…

"I'm keeping it…" Aki decided sadly…

* * *

**Ten years has passed…**

"**Fudo Yahiko and Fudo Plaridel! Come down this instant!" **Aki shouted from below the stairs, next she heard rumbling and loud footsteps on the stairs.

"Plaridel-nii! Yahiko-nii!" Yusei and Aki's 3 year old daughter, Asaki called out from her baby chair.

"Coming kaa-san!" A gentle voice said "Come on Yahiko! You're such a slowpoke!"

"AM NOT!" Yahiko retorted.

Aki waited at the living room where the stairs were near, she tapped her foot patiently as she waited for her two sons to come down.

* * *

"_It's a baby boy Ms. Izayoi! It's a baby boy!" The doctor wrapped the newborn baby with a clean cloth and passed to the tired Aki, at first, Aki hesitated to hold __**his **__son but soon accepted it, comforting it by rubbing the infant's cheeks. She looked at the infant in worry and prayed that he will not be like his father._

_Aki's boyfriend, Yusei went in, his eyes were full of worry, Yusei was soon followed by Hideo and Setsuko._

"_Oh my precious daughter! Are you okay?" Setsuko rushed to her little rose, Aki gave her a weak smile._

_Yusei and Hideo looked at the infant with a worried face, he looks so much like him… The gray hair… He is indeed, __**Placido's son.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Plaridel! What happened to your face? It's full of bruises!" Aki knelt down to Plaridel's height. The gray-haired boy didn't reply and he looked away, his red eyes full of anger._

_A 4 year old Yahiko was crying "Pla—Plaridel- nii…! H-he was p-p-protecting me from s-s-some b-b-b-buwwies!" Yahiko sobbed._

"_I beat them up kaa-san; they were picking on Yahiko…" 6 year old Plaridel growled, he clenched his fist "I wished I could have beaten them up more…" He gritted his teeth._

"_Oh my God…" Aki gasped before standing up and took the first-aid kit located at the kitchen._

_Yusei went in shortly and saw Aki applying some ointments on Plaridel's face while Yahiko rushed to him, crying on Yusei's pants._

"_T-T-Tou-san!" Yahiko sobbed, hugging Yusei's left leg._

"_W-what happened?" Yusei asked, Aki looked at him and Plaridel._

"_I beat some bullies that were picking on Yahiko, Gomen nasai tou-san…" Plaridel answered, he was ashamed, and he couldn't face his 'father'._

_Yusei sighed and picked Yahiko up, he went to Plaridel and patted him on the head._

"_No, don't apologize. You were just protecting Yahiko. You should be proud; you did your responsibility as a big brother." He smiled gently at Plaridel, Plaridel's eye started to water and hugged Yusei._

"_Tou-san!"_

_Aki wrapped her arms around the three boys, she rested her head on Plaridel's back._

_

* * *

_

Yusei quickly accepted Plaridel, he treated him like Plaridel is his own flesh and blood. After talking about Plaridel when Plaridel was just an infant, they all swore that they will never tell Plaridel about his father… His real father…

Plaridel was nothing like his father, he wasn't sadistic, and he doesn't take pleasure upon seeing someone suffer. The only thing he inherited from Placido was his short temper.

A spiky gray-haired 10 year old boy came down first, wearing the Duel Academy outfit, followed by an 8-year old mini Yusei, Yahiko, Yusei's true son.

"You two will be late for school if you two don't hurry up!" Aki told them, the two obeyed and ran towards the dining room where Asaki happily greeted her two older brothers.

"BACON AND EGGS AGAIN?" Plaridel and Yahiko exclaimed in unison, Aki giggled.

"There is no more food on the fridge so I'll have to go buy some groceries." Aki told the two pouting boys. "Now eat up! Or else…" She said in a threatening and dangerous tone that made the two boys shiver and dug in.

"Plaridel-nii! Your Wisel's a cheater!"Yahiko said with his mouth full of eggs.

"And why is that?" Plaridel asked, he heard this question many times already.

"It always absorbs my Black Star Dragon! How can I counter that?" Yahiko replied, Plaridel smirked in response.

Aki watched her three children together at the dinner table; she couldn't help but smile on their bonds as siblings… They were so close to each other…

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Aki's slender waist and Aki giggled.

"Yusei… Good morning honey…" Aki turned around and kissed her husband.

Yusei smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Slept well?" Aki asked the usual questions every morning.

"With you by my side? Everytime I sleep with you, I'm at peace knowing there's an angel beside me."

Aki playfully hit Yusei's left shoulder "YOUR SO CORNY YUSEI!"

Yusei chuckled and kissed her again.

"BLEGHH!" They heard Plaridel and Yahiko, they looked at the two and saw that they were disgusted.

"TOU-SAN WILL HAVE COOTIES FROM KAA-SAN!" Yahiko pointed out, Plaridel nodded in agreement.

Yusei and Aki laughed at the two, they really are monsters… Not only monsters… **Their monsters…**

**

* * *

**

**It's good to be free again… As long as you feel the life of freedom….**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Like the ending? No? Yes?**

**And I'm ready to be bombarded by questions on how Placido made Aki pregnant, I mean is there even something human to Placido's body? Ehehehehe...**

**I'm also ready to be assaulted by reader who will call me evil XDDDD**

**Thank you for reading and supporting Kidnapped everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEEEEEWWWW! NEED THEM SO BAD XDDD**

* * *

**Preview of Western 5D's story:**

"I'm afraid you picked the wrong target." Yusei said calmly, drinking his shot of whiskey.

"Then your dead." The man said, he as about to press the trigger when Yusei swiftly shoved away the man's hand, next he turned around, and drew his revolver, pointing it point-blank on the drunkard's head.

"I think your the one whose dead." Yusei said, the man shivered and feared for his life.

* * *

"Here, have a sip of this painkiller Martha made." Crow passed the can to Jack.

Jack accepted the can and poured some of it on his glass "Thanks." and he took a sip.

Crow waited patiently until he got the reaction he was expecting. Jack's face turned sour and his eyes widened from the HORRIBLE taste of the medicine.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Jack demanded.

"What did you expect? ORANGE JUICE?"

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Aki shouted to the two men who were stalking her when she just stepped foot on the town.

The two perverted men grinned "Don't be like that missy, we just want to ask if you want to have a drink with us."

Aki stopped and glared at the two "Let me think for awhile... NO! Leave me alone!"

One grabbed Aki's left wrist firmly "L-let go of me!"

"Your not going anywhere mi-"

KABLAM!

The man just got shot on the head. Blood poured out from the hole near the upper corner of the man's ear, the man fell dead.

"Leave the girl alone." Yusei said, pointing his revolver towards the man who was holding Aki.

* * *

**Note: This scenes are still work-in-progress! I do hope you guys enjoyed the small teasers!**


End file.
